


Kiss Me And Smile For Me

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Airports, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: All my bags are packedI'm ready to goI'm standin' here outside your doorI hate to wake you up to say goodbye..(It's fluff trust me)
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/reader
Kudos: 16





	Kiss Me And Smile For Me

You hoped it would work. Your relationship with Pierre was a dangerous balance between both of your jobs and personal time. You both had to travel a lot, having to deal with the timezones was an entirely different problem. You had tried to make it work but it didn't. It couldn't.

"I'm sorry Pierre. This doesn't work.." you say to him while stuffing your clothes into your overused luggage. Pierre stood at the end of the king size bed of the lavish hotel room. His plane landed 5 hours late and you had a flight to catch in the next two hours. You have been looking forward to spend some time with him before you leave but the circumstances just wouldn't allow it.   
"What do you mean 'This doesn't work'? I'm here now!" he replies, voice hoarse and gentle, Like he was afraid of breaking something so fragile.  
Something such as your heart.  
You continued to stuff your clothes in your luggage, trying your best not to cry. The rain continues to pour outside.

"Cheri, tell me what's wrong.." he takes a careful step to be next to you and holds your arm. The gentleness in his tone annoys you.  
"This doesn't work, Pierre! We barely see each other! That's what's wrong! and its getting exhausting, I can't take it anymore.." You shake his hand off your arm and zip your luggage, dropping it to the floor from the bed. You turn to Pierre.  
He looks tired, hair disheveled and eyelids heavy. Tears fall from your eyes. He moves to wipe them from your face but you catch his hands.   
"Get some rest, Pierre." You tell him as you try to stop yourself from crying. You drag your luggage out of the hotel room, leaving Pierre. 

Leaving the hotel was a blur. A car waited for you at the hotel canopy. Due to the storm, there wasn't much traffic on the road. You made it to the airport in fifteen minutes. 

You checked in your baggage and did the necessary procedures in an airport. Your headphones were playing loud music to drown out the noise of your own thinking. The noise of your heart screaming 'this isn't right. Leaving him isn't right'. 

The waiting area was quite deserted. You were used to having loads of people in an airport all the time. You took a seat and closed your eyes as you pulled your coat tighter. It was uncomfortably cold. 

The smell of a warm drink invaded your senses. You quickly opened your eyes to see the hot cup placed close to your face. You look up to find Pierre holding it. 

"What are you doing here?" You ask, taking off your earphones. 

"I.. I couldn't let you leave like that." He takes your hand to wrap it on the hot paper cup. He's always so gentle, it makes you want to cry again. You sigh. He speaks again. 

"I'm sorry. For everything. I really tried to make us work.." He sits down at a comfortable distance beside you.

"Pierre, it's not your fault." You cut him off. 

"Is it not?" He asks, almost like a laugh. He adjusts the beanie on his head, tucking in his ears The temperature in the waiting area was set for huge crowds, plus the rain outside kept pouring. 

The silence between you was neither awkward nor comfortable. There was so much to say but it didn't feel right to say it.  
Not when you're about to leave for good. 

"Look, before you go, I just... I'm.. "  
"Please stop apologizing, Pierre.. "

"I'm not walking away from this. I'm not giving up. Even when it hurts me, I'm not gonna walk away from you.. " he struggled to find the words.   
You begin to cry. It hurts so much. Everything hurts. You put the hot beverage between you. You cover your eyes and cry.   
He was crying too.

The airport intercom blares, too loud for the almost-empty waiting room.   
"Attention all passengers.. "  
You get up from your seat and begin to collect your bag.   
Pierre gets up as well, startled at your sudden movement.   
"Due to the inclement weather, all outbound flights are cancelled until further notice." The pleasant voice of the operator triggers a collective groan from everyone in the waiting area.   
Everyone except you.   
And Pierre. 

You turn around to face him. His eyes were rimmed red but his lips were holding back a smile.   
A couple of seconds pass.  
You comb your fingers through your hair, your smile also begining to show. 

He pulls you closer to him. You rest your head on his chest, feeling the invisible weight being lifted from your shoulders.   
He wraps his arms around you.   
"Let's get some rest, Cheri.. " he whispers.

And everything was right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Leaving on a Jet Plane - John Denver


End file.
